Le mariage de Rose
by Felicia Vardya
Summary: Pour son mariage, Rose a invité son petit frère et son meilleur ami, étant l'une des seules à savoir qu'ils sont en couple elle leur a envoyé une invitation commune. Ils y vont donc ensemble, bien décidés à ne plus se caché. [Défis de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons]


**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi à part Anthony Finnigan et Éléanor Shacklebolt.

Défi de la _Gazette des Bonbons au Citrons_. Couples donnés : Hugo Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy.

\+ Mois des fiertés : _(Situation) Aller à un mariage ensemble_

\+ Petit Prompts à la pelle : 8. « Et bien… c'était définitivement bizarre. »

\+ 100 façon de dire je t'aime : 100. "Je t'aime."

* * *

Hugo regardait Scorpius choisir ses vêtements. Ils avaient été invités au mariage de Rose, avec Anthony Finnigan. Les invitations officielles étaient séparées bien sûr, parce que Hugo et Scorpius n'avaient parler de leur relation à personne, sauf Rose, Albus et Lily. Mais l'invitation officieuse était à leur deux noms, ensemble.

Hugo ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il se contentait de regarder son petit ami choisir ses vêtements en restant allongé sur leur lit.

L'amitié de Rose Granger-Weasley et Albus Severus Potter avec Scorpius Malfoy avait été difficile à accepter. Autant pour les parents d'Hugo et Rose que pour les parents d'Albus. Et il redoutait la réaction de ses parents s'il venait au mariage de sa soeur avec Scorpius.

Hugo était amoureux de Scorpius depuis sa première année à Poudlard au moins. Scorpius avait deux ans de plus que lui. Et pendant des années, il avait cru que Scorpius sortait avec Albus. Les deux Serpentard étaient toujours ensemble, quand on voyait l'un, l'autre n'était pas loin.

Puis, un jour, il avait surpris Albus en train d'embrasser Éléanor Shacklebolt, la nièce de Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'ancien ministre de la magie. Il avait été choqué et quand Albus l'avait vu, il lui avait demander ce qu'il avait. Hugo lui avait expliqué et Albus avait éclaté de rire. Il se souviendrait toujours de la réponse de son cousin : « Non, je ne sors pas avec Scorp' il est juste mon meilleur ami. Il est gay mais pas moi. »

Et Albus avait encouragé son cousin à se déclarer. Ce qu'il avait fait, à la fin d'un match de Quidditch. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Serpentard avait gagné. Bon joueur, le jeune capitaine (si son oncle Harry avait été le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle, Hugo avait été le plus jeune capitaine d'une des équipes de Poudlard depuis un siècle, voire plus) de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait félicité Albus (attrapeur et capitaine des Serpentard). Puis, alors qu'ils avaient quitter le stade pour retourner au château, Hugo avait retenu Scorpius et lui avait tout avoué. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais ils étaient rester discret. Parce que Scorpius était en septième année et Hugo seulement en cinquième.

« On est pas obligé d'y aller ensemble, Hugo. »

La voix de Scorpius le sortit de ses pensées et il cligna des yeux en réalisant que Scorpius était accroupi devant lui.

_Pas obligé d'y aller ensemble._ Non, ils n'étaient pas obligé. Mais ils savaient tout les deux que ça ferait plaisir à Rose. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils pouvaient marquer le coup, pour le mariage de Rose. Parce que Hugo en avait marre que les gens pensent qu'il était célibataire. Lui, le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Et il ne supportait plus de voir Scorpius se faire draguer.

« Non. Allons-y ensemble. » Dit Hugo.

Scorpius lui sourit. Lui aussi il en avait assez de se cacher, de mentir, de dissimuler son amour pour Hugo. Il voulait pouvoir crier au monde entier que Hugo Weasley était son petit ami. L'homme de sa vie. Et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à leurs familles.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla Scorpius avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

C'est main dans la main qu'ils s'étaient présenter au mariage. Lily leur avait sauté dessus en riant, toute heureuse de les voir dévoilé leur relation. Hugo n'avait pas loupé le regard stupéfait de ses parents alors que Scorpius serrait Lily dans ses bras. Le mariage s'était bien passé. Aucune fausse note. Scorpius était le témoin de Rose.

La soirée d'après mariage avait bien commencer. Rose avait dansé avec son mari. Puis, avec leur père. Et désormais elle évoluait sur la piste de danse avec Scorpius. Hugo souriait en les regardant. Mais quand il vit son père arrivé vers lui du coin de l'oeil, il se tendit légèrement.

Ronald Weasley avait eut beaucoup de mal a accepté que Rose soit amie avec Scorpius. Il avait également eu beaucoup de mal a accepté que certains de ses neveux et nièces soient à Serpentard.

« Est-ce qu'il t'aimes ? » Demanda Ron une fois près de son fils, son regard posé sur Scorpius Malfoy.

La question prit Hugo au dépourvu. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

« Oui. » Mais la réponse lui venait toute seule. « Oui il m'aime. »

« Bien. »

Hugo fixait son père incrédule. Il vit Scorpius venir vers lui du coin de l'oeil, mais une tornade aux cheveux noir -Lily- lui attrapa la main et le traîna sur la piste de danse.

« Lilyyyyy ! » Se plaignit Hugo.

« Ça va bien se passer. » Assura sa cousine, ce qui le détendit un peu.

* * *

Scorpius foudroya Lily du regard. Petite peste, songea-t-il en rejoignant la place où se trouvait Hugo avant qu'elle ne l'entraîne avec elle.

« Monsieur Weasley. » Salua-t-il.

« Scorpius. »

Scorpius regarda le père de son petit ami, il était surpris du ton si sympathique. L'homme avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter son amitié avec Rose et il ne réagissait pas plus que ça en l'ayant vu avec Hugo.

« Est-ce que tu es sincère avec Hugo ? »

Oh, ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Oui. » Il ne dit rien de plus, Ronald Weasley devrait se contenter de ça.

L'homme le fixa quelques secondes, comme s'il tentait de déterminer s'il disait la vérité ou non, puis, il hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Scorpius haussa un sourcil. _B__ien_ ? Il s'était préparé à tout sauf à ça. Ronald Weasley n'était pas connu pour sa grande tolérance après tout.

« Si tu lui brises le cœur, ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras. » Dit Ronald avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son épouse.

Quelques instants plus tard il vit Hugo revenir et il prit son petit ami dans ses bras.

« Ça été avec mon père ? » Demanda Hugo, un peu inquiet, son père avait été étrange avec lui plus tôt.

« Et bien... c'était définitivement bizarre. » Répondit le blond en regardant en direction des parents d'Hugo. Si Ronald les regardait en souriant, il pouvait voir qu'Hermione ne semblait pas ravie.


End file.
